Xeris Wolfsing
Xeris Wolfsing is an Australia vampire who is the guardian of the Dracula Clan. He is a vampire who is very young to be a guardian but is still a very revered and feared guardian who works with slayers to keep out of control vampire's down. He has unique abilities that are incredibly rare in vampires, and a trait always found in his family, they are born protectors of the wild and only eat human blood not animals. Biography Xeris grew up with his family in a normal life, well for vampires and at an early age leanred how to defend himself and others at a young age and started to master his vampire powers. When he grew up more he trained at the guardians of vampire's academy like his family warrior guardians who had a position on the counsel. He was eventually tasked with protecting the Dracula's Personality Xeris has closed in but still a light and friendly personality, he likes to play around or have fun with his friends. He likes to have tons of fun. Xeris has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He is mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values. When he fails someone, he instantly feels bad and tries to fix it not matter what. He gets incredibly angry when people make remarks about his family and what he is. Powers Xeris poses unique powers just like his family, they are born with connections to nature and they are perfect guardians and are relentless in hunting others. He has powers over the physical spectrum rather than the mental embodiment like all vampires. * Super Sense: Xeris possess enhanced senses of sight, smell and hearing reminiscent of that of a bat or a wolf. Xeris possess bat-like sonar which allows them to see in complete darkness and also to perceive their prey through the beating of their hearts or the flow of the blood in their veins. * Super Hearing: Xeris has a powerful sense of hearing is so fine that they can hear a spider spinning its web from several feet away, or hear the heartbeat of a human across hundreds of meters. * Super Speed: Xeris unnaturally fast and can outmaneuver and effortlessly dodge their attacks, no matter what effort his adversaries put into their attacks. * Predatory Eyesight: Xeris eyesight is refined beyond the ordinary 20/20 spectrum, allowing them to clearly see the stars even on a cloudy night and to perceive their prey across many kilometers. * Gravity Changing: Xeris is able to change his own gravity to being able to crawl walls and can float up at the speed he was running at. * Electricity Generation: Xeris has the ability to generate electricity his body, he can even control electricity from machines or storms. * Intangibility: Xeris has the ability to move through solid objects, such as gates and walls. * Flight: Xeris is able to fly without turning into a bat or by turning into a grey-headed flying fox. * Shape-shifting: Xeris poses the ability to change into a grey-headed flying fox or a dire wolf at any time he wishes, and in these forms can walk in the sunlight. He is also ale to enter an anthro form of these animals. * Animalpathy: Xeris is able to feel the emotions and feelings of animals, since he is connected to all the animals of the earth. He is able to listen and communicate to them threw his mind. * Pyrokinesis: Xeris can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. * Chlorokinesis: Xeris can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. Xeris can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. He is even able to make a wooden stake and can give it life transforming it into a tree. * Hydrokinesis: Xeris has the elemental ability to control and manipulate the element of Water and all of its three forms whether liquid, solid, or gas. He eventually starts controlling and manipulating bodies of liquid water to stop rushing water and can also control and manipulate the liquid water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under his control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, steel, iron, and leather with ease. He can create water out of thin air and attacks mostly with blasts of liquid water that he creates from his hands. * Life Creation: Xeris is able to give life threw his powers but only to extinct animal species, where he cries blood and gives a piece of his power and transfers his spirit into the blood line creating new baby animals of them. And send them to their own habitat and the animal ends up on the no kill list for the entire vampire society. Category:Born vampire Category:Slayer